Sourcerers and Witches
by wildspark5
Summary: In the human world where magic and wizards are real. Three boys must fight to save their future and the future of the entire human race. (Will have sight destiny references like the subclasses being used as magic.)
1. Prolog

Prolog

They say that magic is a trick and nothing more. Just a hoax involving illusions like smoke and mirrors. That's what 27 year old Charlotte Gustav believed as she sat down in a bar, mug filled with whiskey, talking with her friends Sally and Sarah. Though they weren't blood relatives, they all looked alike enough to be considered triplets. Except Sally and Sarah were both American while Charlotte was French. She had blonde hair reaching down to her back, while Sally had dark-black hair in a ponytail, and Sarah had bear-brown hair in a twisted braid hanging on her right side. All three girls had a bit too much to drink. Hey girls, what do you say we head back to mu house and crash there? asked Charlotte. Sure, I don't think Sarah and I would make it hooommme. Sally slurred as she and she giggled along with Sarah who adjusted her glasses.

Charlotte then paid and the three slightly drunk girls walked out of the bar and towards the Charlottes house. Only to be stopped and the corner to the house by a group of ruff- necks looking for a good time. Well, well, well, look what we have here the lead male said while hungrily and lustfully looking at charlotte and her friends. Say, a couple of fine ladies such as yourselves shouldn't be out at night, so why don't you come with us and we'll keep you safe the man said as he walked up to Charlotte and put his right hand on her butt. Charlotte ripped the mans hand away from her rear and socked him in the face. Blood dripped form the mans mouth. Stay away you creep she said and started to drag Sally and Sarah away, until two males snatched Sally and Sarah away, and the lead male grabbed Charlotte by the arms and shoved her into a wall. You little wrench! You think you can just reject the Breaker Boys and get away with it? the male asked with venom in his voice. Maybe you'll think twice after we have some fun he said a creepy wide grin. Get off me you pervert, and leave them alone Charlotte shouted at the man holding her to the wall, and the other males surrounding Sally and Sarah with the same intent as their leader. All three girls squeezed their eyes shut as they awaited their horrible fate. But it never came... They felt a strong wind, and then felt disconnected from the men and the ground. They opened their eyes to find themselves in the arms of three men in a black, grey, and brown suit. Are you ok? the black suited man asked Charlotte. They didn't hurt you guys did they? N-n-no we'er alright thank yo- Charlotte started until se looked down along with Sally and

Sarah and screamed as reality came and made them realize... They were in the arms of three strangers... Floating in midair... On books...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Charlotte gasped as she woke up from her sleep franticly looking around taking in her surroundings. She was in her bedroom in her house. She sat up and got out of bed and went into the living room to find Sally sleeping on the beanbag, and Sarah sleeping on the couch. They both woke up and Sally asked: Charlotte, how'd we end up in your house? I don't know Charlotte answered. Last thing I remember, we were about to be defiled by those stupid filthy pigs Sarah added. Then there was this gust of wind and we ended up... in the arms of those guys in suites Sally said growing silent. Did they bring us home? asked Sarah to the other girls. Then the doorbell rang. Charlotte went and answer it to find a police officer standing in her doorway. Officer Lancey,(said Charlotte surprised to see him at her door) what are you doing here? Just checking up on you Charly said the man using the nickname he'd given her as a child. Lancey was a 66 year old man with tannish-gray hair who had been friends with her parents for years, and had looked after her after her mother and father died saving children from a school bombing in which they stayed behind to make sure everyone made it out. However the bomber escaped and is still at large, which he's been searching forever since. I heard you were assaulted last night right? he asked. Yeah we were, but how do you know that? Sarah asked. A couple of our detectives were on their way to the department when they saw you. They brought you all home and turned those scumbags in to me who are now locked up. Wait a minute, Sally interjected. Did they have on a black, grey and brown suit? she asked. Yes, why? Lancey won't believe this Lancey but those guys were floating in the air on BOOKS! can you believe that?! Charlotte exclaimed. Lancey paused for a minute, but if the girls looked closely enough they would see lancey's body twitch just for a second. Luckily they didn't notice. No thats just crazy, if I didn't know any better I'd almost say it was magic. replied Lancey. Come on Lancey, you know I don't believe in magic, wizards, witches and stuff like that replied Charlotte. I know but all the same, I'm just glad you girls are alright, goodnight Lancey said as he closed the door and left..


End file.
